


Old Enough to Know Better

by wanderlustlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Mary & Ellen Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year before Jo Harvelle had still been all knees and elbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough to Know Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaver/gifts).



> The Mary & Ellen universe was based on the premise that John died on that fateful night instead of Mary. So Mary packed up her kids and went to the next best place to get help that wasn't her Father -- The Road House, and the Harvelle's. 
> 
> Mary & The Winchester boys lived there a while, and then moved away, coming in and out. Snippets were written in all of these time frames. This one was belongs to after they left, when Dean & Sam were visiting after hitting adulthood.

Dean was twenty the first time he noticed. Old enough to notice he was, old enough to know he shouldn't be.

The year before Jo Harvelle had still been all knees and elbows. A gangly girl who was just wouldn't stop sitting on the bar top, or thrusting herself into everything he and Sammy did once they arrived. And maybe the second was true. But the first was only half true any more.

 

She was getting all soft at what was once hard edges. Her entire shape changing from the pole girls once were, when they became what they would. When she somewhere, somehow, had picked up this silent, constant, swager with a pair of hips suddenly.

That she didn't even notice. Any of it really. Definitely didn't notice how the guy at the closest convenience story stuttered slightly when she flashed her brilliant, pleased smile at him, for getting something out of the backroom for her that had appeared to be sold out.

Nothing about Jo seems unconscious. Except. Yet he has to wonder if it is, talking to Sammy, trailing behind her and her need to be in front, to demand she's leading the walk back home from that store. In her cowboy boots and shorts, trailing her fingers in on the metal veins of the fence alongside this part of the walk back.

She can't see it. Or its that, from the outside she's definitely beginning to rival looking fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, whatever she is now. Even when -- as a truck passing honks at her -- she turns into a little vitriol monster, flipping off it and its occupants, yelling like any of the other men in her mother's bar.

 

It's one of the first times he's as glad to leave as he was to arrive.


End file.
